Promise
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: no I dea what to call it xD Anyhow it's a Shonin-ai, short and it does have a crazy teen obssed with blowing people up Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hahahahaha!" The young boy with emerald eyes laughed in solders faces.

"Esmin!" A prince came up on his brown horse and made the boy turned his head to him. He had a grin that showed his fang that could creep a grown man out.

He was about sixteen and had purple and blue spiky hair and wore a shirt that had two belts that formed an X near his chest and no sleeves. His pants were green and black that had belts all the way down. He laughed even more holding half his face with one hand and raised the other to a pile of solders and crushed them as he clenched his fist.

"Stop this right now!" The prince who had green hair that had it in a braided ponytail. He had ice blue eyes and pale-ish skin. He wore prince like clothes. "If you don't stop I'll be forced to kill you."

"Ha-ha kill me? You? I don't think so!" He grinned again flicked his hair hitting his pointy-ish ears. Esmin raised in the air as he grabbed hold of a sword and was going to do a flying dash when the prince whistled. Esmin was stuck in one spot. He didn't know what was going on. He looked around at the mid-aged world he lived in then glared at the prince.

"Sorry Esmin, this is the only way." He said with a little frown as he nodded to the mages who made the paralyzing circle under him.

"Jonathan! What is this!?" He growled then looked at himself fading. "I'll kill you! You Bastaaaard!" He tried to force his way to him but disappeared. The mages let out a big sigh and everyone cheered.

"Finally! Years of being torched and we're free!" They all cheered but the prince. A woman on a grey horse and Blond long hair and blue eyes set her hand on his shoulder.

"Rest easy brother. He is not dead but in another place. It's the best I could think of. Let's just hope Serik can help him so he can return." Jonathan put his head down and slowly rode away from his older sister.

"I couldn't keep my promise..."

--

An old man with a blue kimono sat by his table and drank his tea with his eyes shut like always and watched a very younger male sweep. The teen was nineteen about and had long black hair he kept it a ponytail and wore a grey Kimono set. He always wore it when he cleaned. He stopped and looked outside in the sky as the wind blew harder.

"Grandfather are we expecting company?" His Grandfather nodded and the Teen bowed and walked outside as a circle formed and out came a pissed and confused boy. He was still growling but calmed down due to the unfamiliar scents and turned around spotting the teen boy. "Welcome." He bowed but all Esmin did was put up his hand.

"Who are you and where am I. If you do not answer I will kill you before you can take another breath!" He just stood there as a gust of wind past him going to Esmin. His grandfather placed his fingers on his unexpected forehead and chattered something. Esmin's body tingled and he lit out a cry as the old man backed of and a symbol appeared on his forehead and he then went to his knees and the teen boy caught him before he fell face first to the ground.

"He will be in the extra room for a bit okay Kiro?" The teen boy nodded and took Esmin to the spare room to rest and returned to his his grandfather who was talking to an older woman.

"Oh Thank-you Serik." The woman bowed and left with a bottle he gave her and he returned to his tea as his grandson sat in front of himself and sighed.

"You know Grandfather I really wish you would inform me before hand. What's this boys story?"

"All you need to know about him is he needs to learn how to have fun. So, instead of the usual, can you look after him? Teach him about the wonders?" Kiro blinked at his grandfather.

"Grandpa you're not making sense. I will watch him but, I have a life you know I can't be babysitting 24/7."

"That's fine with me. Now sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." Kiro sighed but took word. He bowed and walked up the stairs. _'Too bad I am not the one to help this boy, only you can Kiroshima' _

_--_

Esmin shot up and looked around and noticed he was in a bed and room. He pounced to all fours and sniffed around but only smelt food that was cooking in the kitchen. He cautiously went to the door and down the stairs. He peeked into the kitchen and spotted Kiro and grinned. He raised his hand to him and clenched it but noticed it did nothing. He blinked t his hand and tried again when he was spotted.

"Oh good your up. Sorry about last night, my grandfather can be very unpredictable." Kiro said with a smile and Esmin came out from behind the wall glaring.

"What happened!? What did the old man do!? I can't crush you!" Esmin demanded and Kiro just blinked and smiled again as he thought.

_'Oh, what a case I got. This kid is psycho.' _He then set down a plate and some food and offered a seat.

"Answer me!"

"You need to learn manners. I'm Kiroshima, but Kiro will do, so what's your name?" Esmin got pissed and growled.

"Damn it don't think just because I can't crush you from afar doesn't mean I can't kill you!" Kiro sighed and decided to ignore him and began to eat. Esmin was about to say something more when he spotted his image. He glared at it. He was human and did not like it. He "tch'd" and walked out the door.

He sat on the roof looking around the unfamiliar plains. He looked at the tree's and the people down the long stairs leading to and from the house to the main road. He would randomly try to crush the by passer's but all attempts failed. Kiro finally came climbing up a ladder with food.

"Eat before you collapse of hunger. I have training so I'll be in back with kids, you can watch if you want or sulk up here all day, what ever you want to do. Kitchen is there for your needs." He slightly bowed and went down the ladder as kids started running up the stairs. Esmin stared at the food, glared, poked it and took a bite. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and began to eat it as he heard a small 'Yah!'. He crawled to the other side of the roof and hid himself as he watched and ate. He was amused by the little ones attempting Kendo.

"Kiki, you have a nice swing but if you hold it like that you'll loose grip fast." Kiro demonstrated the proper way in his red Kimono. The only girl nodded and held it the right way and swung at her partner who just evaded it. Kiro let them have a little spar moment, showed them a new move, and it went on for that for three hours.

"Bye Sensei!" All five kids yelled and waved as they went down the stairs and into the car for the car pool home. Kiro waved till the car was outta sight and sighed. He turned around just to almost bump into Esmin who handed the plate to him and went to go back on the roof but Kiro stopped him.

"It's a seal- the thing that makes you human and took away your powers." Esmin whipped around and glared at him.

"Than take it off! Humans are useless I wouldn't dare to take their form."

"I wish I could," _'not really' _"but only my grandfather knows and well, he took off last night." Esmin whipped his head back around and clenched his fists.

"So what is your true form? Is it a cat kinda form because you sure kinda act like one."

"I am a Scelitic race, I do not know of this cat race but I think I'm going to take it as an insult." He said and hopped back up to the roof making Kiro sigh and walk inside.

He sat in silence reading when the door was disturbed by a knock so he answered it. A fair woman stood in front of it nervous. Kiro noticed her, she came once before. She just lost her husband and came over to find peace. He opened it and she bowed.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm think he's still here. You know in spirit, I want him to go to the after life. Is Serik here?"

"Just me and an unexpected guest, but please come with me and I'll see what I can do." She walked inside and Esmin watched the whole thing on the roof and curiosity hit him. He scaled the roof to the window for the room they sat in. Candles were lit and it was as dark as they could get it. The window was shut so all he heard was mumbles.

Time went by and the window flew open as light from the middle candle grey as the flame did. Esmin peered in cautiously and watched the abnormal winds flow around the candle's fire and a faded spirit formed touching the woman's face and flowed out the window with some flower peddles that sat around the candle. Everything died down and Kiro sighed and rested as the woman cried.

He showed her out the door and went to get back to his book when he spotted the glaring guest.

"You lied! You know magic! Like the mages who brought me here!" Esmin dashed at Kiro and went to land a punch in Kiro's face but a blue glow in front of his fist pushed him back making him more mad. He dashed again but tried a kick but the same thing happened. "What is this!?"

"I have no idea my Grandfather must've put a protective spell on me. Now calm down and let me explain. I only know how to put spirits to rest and make potions and a couple of other useless things. My Grandfather only knows how to take the seal off." Esmin glared and turned and walked away when the phone rang. Esmin hissed at it and threw it at the wall when he heard it ring somewhere else.

"Now what are you doing?!"

"You have no idea what a phone is do you? You must live in a none technology world." Not really understanding what he meant he glared at Kiro and walked to the room he woke up in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiro fixed his black semi-baggy pants a he did up his belt and put on a blue shirt. He fixed his hair and headed downstairs but stopped off at Esmin's door.

"Esmin?" It has been two days and he finally got his name out of him. Kiro thought today he would try a different approach. Instead of ignoring him he would act as a friend. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it to reveal Esmin finally changing his shirt. All he wore was a white button up shirt that he was about to do up before Kiro came. He also wore blue pants that kinda wore like jogging pants. Kiro stood there blinking as Esmin sat there blinking at him and eventually threw his pillow at him.

"Get out!" Kiro quickly shut the door and let out a sigh. "Stupid human..."

"Oops," Kiro rubbed his head and walked down the stairs. "My bad." He shuffled with things and began to put his shoes on as he grabbed his keys and walked outside. "Hey Esmin try not to stray far while I'm gone." He put up his arm to say 'bye' and started to walk down the long stairs as Esmin glared at him from the roof. He then realized he was alone and had nothing to do so he began to wander the side walk that was in front of the house and went the way Kiro did but he lost him and got lost himself.

"All humans...every one of them." He whispered beneath his breath when a little kid bumped into him.

"Sorry mis..ter.." The boy looked at the evil face that was on Esmin's face.

"Vermin! Don't touch me!" The boy began to cry and everyone stared. Esmin felt there judging eyes "What?! Do you all want to die! Stop staring." A car parked beside him who made him jump and a woman came out. "You all are the demons! You use these poor creatures for a use of travelle!" He said pointing at the car. "You skinned them and turned them into your slaves!"

Everyone blinked and mumbled amongst each other which pissed him off even more so he jumped on the store roof and started to jump roof tops to roof top getting away from human eyes. He sat on one to rest a bit and looked around. He was completely lost when a kitten came up to him meowing. Esmin stared at it and jumped back trying to get away from it.

"Mew...meeeew..." It slowly approached him.

"This creature, it speaks a weird language, does it mean harm...no the eyes are pure." Esmin stuck his hand out to the kitten and it rubbed against his hand making him blush a bit. his hand flinched but forced it to pet the feline.

"Mew." it moved closer to him as he petted it and it licked his hand.

"It's so...cute...and te colors are weird, black and white." He sat cross legged to let the kitten sit and nuzzle in happily. "Are you lost too?" He pet her and sat watching the clouds move to the east. "Heh, to think I'm the most feared but am taking kindly to a creature." He looked at his new friend "Angeal that is your name." He sighed and petted the kitty once more before getting up and went to jump off the roof. "This is where we say good-bye my dominant friend." The kitten sat there letting her tail sway in confusement.

He left Angeal up there and wandered around and noticed her following him the whole time. He tried to run from her but couldn't loose her. No matter how fast he went she was always right behind.

"Damn these human legs!" He took a breather and the kitten panted beside him. "Looks like your very stubborn. Very well then we shall traville as one." He picked her up and began to wander. He slowly became tired and hungry but he had no money. He sat in an ally trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know anything, weird creature's are used as slaves and horses roar loud as they are ridden and a weird skinny goat like with wheel's were also used for transportation.

"Mew." Angeal yawned and nuzzled Esmin's face and he petted her asleep. He sat there for hours watching the sky turn darker and it started to spit. He took of his shirt to cover the kitten so she wont get that wet. He decided to wander as he carried her to see if he can back track when he was ambushed.

"Hey look at the kid with the cat! That's ours now."

"Cat?" Esmin looked at his friend and blinked. "So this is a cat."

"Of coarse it's a cat! Whatcha think it was a dog?" He glared at the older man "What did I push the wrong button?" He chuckled as all four of them began to close in on him. Esmin put Angeal down and told her to hide so she did and he grinned.

"Oh you seem confident!" They all rushed at him and he dodged with ease. It was a one sided battle and they all knew it. Esmin laid punches and kicks on the older men and they lay still on the ground.

"Man no good fights. This place is boring." He turned to get Angeal but didn't see her but she let out a cry. He whipped around to see the gang barley standing but they had her. "Put her down!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, a weakness." Esmin glared at him and moved his foot to dash but the leader stopped him "Nu, uh,uh. Move and the cat get's it." He clenched his fists and two of the members took hold of him while another started to beat him up. The leader started to laugh when a rock hit the side of his head. In surpisment he let Angeal go and turned to the direction the rock came from.

"Wow this is a bit Cliché" Kiro said to himself. The gang looked at him and out of distractment Esmin took his chance and started to attack. Kiro helped out a bit and sent them running. "Woo! We won!" He joked a bit and Esmin fell to his knees.

"Weak." Kiro blinked to that. "Why am I so weak, I shouldn't be exhausted from that? I face armies! It's because I'm in this form, damn it!"He punched the ground. Kiro still blinked but bent down to his level and rubbed his head.

"Let's go home okay?" Esmin just stared at the ground as it rained a bit more. "I should a brought an umbrella...hey where's your shirt? You'll get sick." That made him snap outta it.

"Angeal?" He looked up and around and she ran into his arms. Kiro laughed a bit.

"I see you made a friend, a cat none the less." He stood up. "Can you walk?" Esmin nodded and got up hugging Angeal as he held her. "Wow like that you seem pretty normal."

"Shut up! Once I get my body back I will kill you all!" He hissed out and began to walk but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know the way back." Kiro laughed. "Shut up! I'm starting with you first! You shall die slowly!"

"Man lighten up. Now come on before it starts to pour." They began to walk.

"Can we keep her?" Kiro turned to him and petted her as he answered.

"I don't see why not." Kiro smiled at him and Esmin nuzzled his face in Angeal's fur to hide his smile and blush. They finally got home and they both changed and sat down at the table to eat. "This is a first."

"..." He ignored it and ate slowly sharing some with Angeal. Kiro sighed; he was so close on getting him to open up, kinda. He thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Hey I'm free tomorrow So we can hang out. Maybe go for a walk? That way here you'll get used to the place and go wandering around by yourself with out getting lost." Esmin just kept doing what he was doing and Kiro scratched his head. "You know I'm trying my best to make good out of this. Least you can do is answer me."

"I'm only here until the old man comes back to take this off, there's no point of mingling with things that have death in the near future."

"You know what. I'm sick of hearing that! Death this, kill that. You're what sixteen? You're supposed to be having fun, going on dates, or what ever. You did well; you got a cat, but lighten up and take a chance." Kiro finished his speech, put away his plate and headed into the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have some questions. Obviously this is not my world. Why do you humans here torcher creatures?" Kiro raised his brow to that as Esmin walked outside to Kiro.

"Huh? You mean the cat incident?" Esmin shook his head.

"No like those ones." He pointed to a red car and Kiro tried not to laugh, but Esmin wasn't stupid. 'Don't laugh at it!"

"I'm not laughing at it. It's called a car and it's a machine not a creature."

"Machine? Like a Sky hopper?" Kiro figured it was some kinda air ship so he nodded. "So all things with wheels are machines?"

"Well, pretty much. The ones we travelled with have wheels." Esmin looked around.

"What's that?"

"That? That's a kite, people fly them for entertainment. It's mainly for kids. Wow what do you have on your planet?"

"So far all we have in common is Humans." He sadly admitted.

"I don't mean to be a kill joy but may I ask why you are always mad and kinda psycho? I mean you're normal now right?"

"huh?" He thought a bit '_He's right, I don't feel angry or anything,' _He sighed. "Longest I can remember,"

"Hold on okay?" He grabbed his hand and brought him to the front room sitting him down in front of him. It made his heart pound a bit.

_'what was that?'_

"Ok start." Esmin was a bit confused trying to wander why he even cared. He threatened him about a million times, and why did his heart pound hard or skip a beat when he touches him.

"I don't really know one day I was running towards my brother..."

--

"Brother, brother look what..." Eight year old Esmin was running to his brother when he tripped and the people around him laughed. He sat up and watched his knees bleed and sniffled as he tried not to cry. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He got up and walked it off as he looked for someone to play with. No one in the town would so he went home.

As he entered the castle door's the guard's whispered amoungst each other but it was always the same now in days. Something about how he has changed or something. He went to the main hall and spotted his mother waling down the hall.

"Mommy, wanna play?"

"Not now, I have to prepare for today's events go play in your room or something." She shooed him away so he returned to his search heading in the kings quarters.

"Daddy?" He peeked in and his dad smile.

"What is it my son?"

"Wanna play?"

"You know I would but I have to do something really important but when I come back I will okay?" Esmin smiled and nodded because he always kept his word. He walked down the halls when he remembered it won't be for another week for him to play so he found his sister.

"No, no Esmin don't ask i have plans and no you can't come."

"Oh ok where's Jonathan? He was with me in town but he disappeared."

"Probably because he hates you always occupying his time and ditched you. Now outta my way." She pushed him away and left down the hall.

"Hates me?" He looked at his hands "Everyone...hates me, they never want to play." He started to talk to himself and then laughed. "Heh heh but if the kingdom will fall, they will have time..." He chuckled and walked down the halls with a psychotic look.

A week later Esmin stood near the gates like he always did when his dad came home so they can play. He waited and waited until a horse cam and it wasn't his dad. It was a messenger. He followed him and the whole family was all participating in preparing an event but he was too young to be included. The letter was passed to the Queen and she read it dropping to the ground.

"Mom?" Jonathan titled his head and Melody read the letter out loud. "Dad's dead!?" Esmin heard that and stood in shock.

"Said he was heading home early, he said he had plans with his littlest son and since the job was done he went home and he was ambushed by humans."

"He, he should a stayed!! Damn it! He should a broke his promise! He wouldn't even notice!" His mom cried out. Each word hit Esmin harder and harder. He clenched his fist and thought to himself that it was all his fault when his head hurt so he ran outside noticing a group of human workers. They looked at him and went to approach to see if he was ok but all he could do was stick his arms out.

"Stay away!" He cried out.

"What the- I can't move!" Esmin looked at the group and out of instinct he clenched his fist making them explode. Some blood spurted on his face and he slowly chuckled and then went a bit faster and louder. People came to investigate when they heard the "Gah" his first victims made and his exploded them to. His family came rushing out.

"Esmin?" His sister said and gasped as she seen the bodies. "Wa- What have you done?!"

"They went bye...heh heh hehehhehehe!"

"Who are you, you're not my son!" Esmin just glared at her and took off.

--

"That's mainly all I remember. The rest is every time I see someone they make me so mad I loose control."

_'So he was lonely.' _Kiro looked at Esmin and smiled. "Well, I understand."

"How could you possibly understand?!"

"I lost both my parents and I don't have siblings. But you shouldn't really get things get to you or yea you'd become who you are on your world, but if you let it go you become, a true person." Esmin looked at Kiro kinda understanding what he meant.

"But every time I see someone..."

"You know what. If you let it go it won't happen. You know I'm always here for you if you ever need help right?" Esmin had wide eyes and then glomped him crying. Kiro was a bit shocked but smiled none the less and hugged him.

"Why, why do you care?" He asked talking threw Kiro's shirt still a bit crying.

"Why?" _'That's right I don't even know, I just wanted him out the house really, but I guess you can say I got found of him?'_ he backed Esmin up a bit so he can look him in the eyes. "Because we're friends no?"

"Friends?" he blushed and kinda looked away.

"That's right and friends always look after friends, like what you did for Angeal." That made Esmin look back at Kiro who just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Eh!?" He blushed more and went to back up _'my heart, it pounding. I feel hot too. Am i sick?' _He looked at Kiro and stared. _'I never actually looked at him...he's...hot! No what am I thinking! This is all wrong how did this happen? This is wrong what's going on!?' _While he panicked in his head Kiro blinked at him.

_'He looks funny. I think he's panicking. He's beat red.'_ he laughed in his head. _He's pretty cute. Maybe i fell for him? Let's see, maybe I should have fun?'_ Esmin grinned and slowly crawled to him.

_'Eep! What's he doing!? What's with the look in his eyes and the grin!?' _ Before Esmin could say a word his lips were preoccupied by Kiro's lips that attached themselves. Kiro put on of his hands on Esmin's face an with his tongue he pried his way into Esmin's mouth. "Ehhh!?" He scooted back blushing a lot. "What- what was that for!?"

"I think I fell for you, so I wanted to test it out. And i think I did." That made his heart stop and he foze. When his heart returned his blush level hit max when the symbol appeared and he flashed.

"Hm?" As the light disappeared Kiro seen his friend swooned and with White tiger ears and tail. "...cute!"

"huh!?"

"I knew you were a cat."

"What are you talking about?" Kiro laughed and ran and got a mirror. "That's not me!" Kiro played with the ears.

"You sure because it makes you really cute." He blushed a bit more.

"Shut up! I have pointy ears at the side not on top!"

"Hm...maybe when you get really nervous or something you break some of the barrier? So I'm guessing half breeds look like that."

"Half breeds? There is no such thing. Humans and Creatures never blend."

"I don't see why not. I mean I like you...a lot are you telling me we can't be together?"

"Huh well, no I don't know how it works here..."

"Here if you like someone you like them and try to get with them." He hugged Esmin from behind and nuzzled. "Do you like me?"

"Well, um I don't know..." Kiro turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

"We shall find out." He began kissing on Esmin's neck who didn't know what to do, but he felt like it was right so he let him go on. Kiro went back to Esmin's mouth and bit the bottom lip like he was asking to get in. So Esmin kissed him granting his wish. "You do like me." He said before continuing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiro woke up to Esmin's sleeping face and smiled. His kissed his forehead and slipped out of bed. He walked in just boxers to his dresser and began to get dressed for the daily errands. Esmin shuffled in the bed and sat up whipping his eyes and yawing.

"Morning!" Kiro smiled as he put blue pants on and Esmin blinked, looked down then back at him with a smile.

"Morning, what are you doing today?" Angeal jumped to his lap so he began petting her.

"I have to go shopping, would you two like to accompany me?" Esmin looked at the kitten that looked at him then Kiro and meowed.

"I guess that's a yes, let me get dressed." He grabbed hold of Angeal and ran to his room. Kiro chuckled and put a shirt on and fixed his hair when Esmin came running in with Angeal in hand and Kiro laughed. "What?" Kiro shook his head and began to fis the younger boys hair to it's normal spikiness.

"Ready to go?" Esmin nodded and ran downstairs to the door. Kiro finally got there and they left out the door, down the long stairs and into the town. Angeal squirmed in Esmin's arms so he let her down and she walked beside them. He put his hands in his pockets not knowing what to do with them so Kiro linked arms making Esmin blush a bit and worry.

"Are you sure we can do this here?" He semi-whispered it for he was a bit embarrassed.

"Sure why not. Plus now everyone will know you are mine and I am yours right? Plus a date wouldn't be a date without arm linking" He laughed a bit.

_'I am his and he is mine?' _He pondered that for a bit and smiled huggling his arm. He looked around and seen many strange things and he kept asking about them when they went in the door to a bakery. He ordered the usual as the curious one walked around in it as Angeal stayed in the front. When they came out she got up and was ready to walk.

"That is the most trained cat I have ever seen. I mean usually cats just lounge around the house claiming everything." Esmin blinked.

"Really? Their lazy?"

"That's one was to put it. See, dogs on the other hand usually does what she does." He pointed across the street to one. "They come when called and will do tricks for you, and everything. Only if their happy though." Esmin looked at him and looked at the dog and noticed a collar and leash as the owner walked him. Angeal glared at the dog but kept walking with them.

They were in a grocery store and Kiro carried around the basket. Esmin felt bad the Angeal had to wait outside, but she didn't mind. She lounged in a near by tree falling asleep. They went up and down isles and all Kiro heard is 'What's this?'

"You know if you want something you can grab it." Esmin looked at him and nodded. The basket had something's already in it, but it was getting fuller by the second. "I didn't mean the whole store." He laughed and headed down the pet isle and looked at all the cat verity.

"Cats and dogs have their own food?"

"Yup, well we don't have to get kitty litter she keeps going outside for that..." he pondered as Esmin was looking at the collars and leashes. Kiro grabbed a bag and noticed what he was doing and raise a brow, then grinned. "Those are for dogs but these ones are for cats." He pointed to the smaller collars with bells.

"Can we get one for Angeal?"

"Sure and maybe I should buy one fo my kitty cat." He grinned as he hugged behind him and nuzzled his face.

"we- we should get orange for Angeal. She's black and white so it would stick out." Kiro smiled, nibbled his ear and grabbed the collar.

"I believe we are done. Shall we?" He nodded and they waited in line and paid. The had their arms full of bags when they got out and Angeal hopped down the tree to them so Esmin kneeled down to her and put her present on her.

"You like it?" It looked like smiled and she began to rub against him making him happy. He grabbed the bags and they began to walk hearing the new jingle of the bell. She was proud of it and looked like she flaunted it making them giggle. Kiro spotted a cafe and got an idea.

"Hey this way." He looked both ways and they crossed the street to it and told them to sit and he'd be right back. He went in the cafe to order and came out and joined them.

"A cafe?"

"Oh so you have one of these? That's cool." He went to say more but the waitress came out with two big bowls of ice-cream and a really small one. She put the small on the ground for Angeal who ran to it and started to lick it up. She bowed and rushed off to serve more customers. Esmin poked at it with his spoon as Kiro dug in. He watched him eat some and decided to try it for himself. He took a bit and shivered.

"It's so cold." He took another bit. "Each color tastes different." He then started to eat it faster and it made Kiro smile.

"Glade you like it. It's called ice-cream."

"Ice...cream..." They sat in silence because Esmin was to into it when something else caught his nose. He looked around and spotted a doughnut. "Can I have that?"

"Hm?" He looked at what he was staring at "A doughnut? Sure but only if you can eat it after your ice cream." Esmin nodded and began to eat faster. "Don't eat it that fast you'll...get...never mind..." Esmin held his head with his eyes tightly shut.

"Gah, what is this, this was your plan all along wasn't it!" Kiro just laughed. "So it was...Gah"

"No it's a brain freeze; it does that if you eat it to fast. Don't worry you can eat it normally, the doughnut will still be there." His brain freeze died down and he looked at the older man a bit embarrassed but he started to eat more but slower. When they were done he ordered a doughnut and they split it.

"You have weird looking food, but they taste good."

"Glade to here it." Kiro smiled and they began to walk home. Kiro put away the food while Esmin watched munching on a rice crispy square that he wanted. He was finished and sat on the stool in front of him. And island put distance between them. "There's still some time left in the day, what do you feel like doing?" Esmin shrugged.

"If there is no wars or demons to fight, what is there to do?"

"There are tons of things to do. Even on your planet I bet there's a lot to do that has nothing to do with blood shed."

"I once blew up some farm land…"

"There you go! Well, not blowing things up but farming is a good example. Here there are parks and beaches, you can get jobs, shopping, read, draw or what ever you wish, except blowing up things…unless you're in the bomb squad or something…" He laughed a bit and Esmin thought about it.

"I always wanted to see the ocean…"

"The beach it is. Would you like to swim in it or just admire it?" Esmin shrugged. "Well wear a bathing suit just incase I believe there should be one in the dresser."

"Bathing suit? You wear a suit when you take a bath?" Kiro laughed.

"No, no their just called that. They look like shorts. It has a pull string around the waist here I'll show you." Esmin pouted a bit from being laughed at but lost it when his hand was taken and he was dragged to his room. He showed him what it was and told him to change into it and put his pants over top and left to his own room to do the same.

"Ok I'm done. I'm going to get Angeal." He spoke through the door and ran off. Kiro shook his head with a smile.

"Him and his cat." He left his room, heading to the bathroom grabbing towels, then went to the kitchen grabbing snacks and shoved them all in a bag. "Esmin you ready?" He walked out the door to the stairs when Esmin yelled.

"I can't find her! Kiro we can't go!" Kiro sighed.

"She probably missed her old friends and went to visit them. How about this. We'll go have fun and if she's not back when we come back we'll look for her ok?" He yelled up to the sad young teen.

"Okay." He hopped down and clung to Kiro's arm and they headed to the beach and they waited at the station. "Where are we?"

"The subway."

"sub..way?" He stared at the tracks and looked at everyone when he heard a weird noise so he tightened his grip. Kiro raised his brow at him when the train came. "A huge worm!"

"Not a worm, a train…it's another machine." He lead the way onto it and it was crammed. They were going to stand but Kiro was accidently pushed on the only open seat left.

"Hey! Watch what your doing!" Esmin growled at the man who pushed Kiro. "You want to start some-" He was interrupted by being pulled down on Kiro's lap.

"It's ok Esmin it was an accident. Calm down ok, I'm fine." He gave him a reassuring smile and Esmin sighed. They rode it for fifteen minutes and squished their way thru. They walked for a bit and finally reached it and Esmin let go of Kiro's arm and ran to the edge of the water with wide, bright eyes.

"Wow, it's a lot better than I imagined!" Kiro came walking up to him.

"Yup, this is our ocean. Would you like to swim in it?" Esmin looked around and seen other splashing in it. Sometime all he seen was just heads and got nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I- I didn't know it was deep." Kiro tried not to laugh and he wrapped an arm around Esmin's neck.

"Can't swim? We can stay close to the beach." He looked at Kiro's face and trusted him so he nodded. Embarrassed to do it he stripped his clothing along with the blacked hair man and took his hand as they began heading to the water. Esmin's body shivered from the coldness of the water but kept walking. They got up to Esmin's waist of water and stopped. Kiro splashed Esmin who splashed him back.

They were in the water for at least an hour before Kiro began to get tired but tried to hide it because Esmin looked very happy for once but Esmin wasn't stupid. They got out and Kiro dried Esmin's hair with his own towel and they sat on Kiro's watching the sun slowly go down as they waited for them to dry a bit.

When they finally got dry and dressed the hopped back on the train.

"What should we do tomorrow?"

"Well, after I go to work we can go to the park. How's that sound?" Esmin blinked.

"You have a job? Is it teaching Kendo?" Kiro shook his head.

"No that's just a volunteer thing. I actually work in a bookstore; if you like I can bring you."

"I'd like that."

"You have to get up reeeal early." Esmin nodded and snuggled up to him when the train stopped and they walked home. When they got in Esmin looked around the house and spotted Angeal sleeping on his pillow. He let out a sigh of relieve and was about to head back downstairs to see Kiro but he was coming up them.

"Going to sleep?" he nodded. "Um, can I sleep with you?" Kiro smiled, grabbed his hand pulling him to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Esmin woke up to Angeal curled up beside him and he looked in the empty spot and slipped out of bed fixing his shirt. He took a shower and when he came out Angeal was sitting there yawning. He looked at the time and it was almost ten. They went downstairs and found a note on the fridge.

_"Esmin,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you but you looked to cute. I'll be home later okay? I'll get you a book, for now there's some in my room that are good. Read till your heart contempt__.__ Well later! _

_Love, Kiroshima_

Esmin pouted a bit but was happy about being cute and the love part. He looked at Angeal.

"Looks like it's just me and you. What should we do?" He asked her as he raided the fridge and took out a popsicle. She stared at him and he shrugged. "Let's go check out the books."

--

"Kiroshima, you seem a bit distracted. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. Hey what's the best seller book? I want to buy it for a friend, he's just getting into them...I think..."

--

"Angeal, did you hear that, that bastard two timed the wench! This book is awesome." He continued reading.

--

His boss thought a bit and went to he back and grabbed a book.

"If their just getting into it. Have 'em read this. It's a great book." Kiro looked at the cover. It was red with a tent of blue and what looked like a dragon.

"Sure." He heard the door swing open and went to the customer. Hello and how may I help you?" The person told him what he wanted and he searched around for the book. When he found it he rang it up and sent him on his way. His boss was trying to organize the shelves but wasn't going far with it.

--

"Angeal these people, they all stuck together no matter what happened! This book though, this book has dragons! Those are rare! These books give off good moves! Too bad none really had people getting blown up. Still outta these five books I'd have to say the book with the little people and the elves and others. I mean the Elf rocked! And the part where the elf and the Dwarf were competing to see how many people they can kill, I'd so kick the ass in it!" He sat in a mess of books and noticed he kinda messed up the room so he packed it all away, finishing the last of the popsicles.

"Mew?"

"No more for now I want to wait to see what Kiro get's me. In the mean time what to do?" He walked downstairs and Angeal ran out the back window. He went to follow when there was a knock on the door. He went on all fours and cautiously crawled to the window and looked out. It was Kiki. _'She looks nervous; none of the other kids are with her...'_ He decided to open it up. She automatically bowed.

"I'm so sorry to bother you today but um..." She looked up and noticed it was Serik or Kiro. She flinched back a bit in surprised. _'Wow, he's cute!' _She then stopped staring and shook her head. "Is Sensei Kiro or Serik-sama here?"

"No. What are you doing here?" He asked kinda demandingly which made the little eight year olds head go down and flinch more. "Huh, what? Don't tell me your going to cry! My god you're a warrior act like one!" Kiki looked up at him in surprise. "Now, I'll ask you again what brings you here?" She looked at him and tried to make her face serious.

"Extra training!" She said in a firm voice.

"You don't tell no one your business! Next time you have to relay what you want to the person you need. Never tell another person what it's for! Now training you seek, Kiro isn't here but I shall train you." She looked at him, nodded to the advice and bowed.

"Thank-you Sensei..."

"Esmin now to the back." He led the way and picked up two kendo sticks. "Show me what you got, but state your purpose to this extra training."

"Because the boys keep picking on me and said I'll always be weaker than them."

"Well, let's show them your true power, come at me." Angeal sat in a tree and watched.

--

"Hey boss the backs finally clean."

"Thank-you Kiroshima! You're done for the day see you tomorrow." Kiro bowed, grabbed his book and headed home. He went in and noticed it was very quiet. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Esmin used the jug of water but never put it back.

"Esmin?" He looked around when he heard Kendo sticks clashing. "A fight?" He semi-ran out the door but stopped before going out and closed it and watched thru a window. Esmin was showing Kiki a move for when their swords clash. He finally decided to go out. "You've gotten better. Come inside and I'll get a treat for you guys." Kiki turned around exhausted and then turned back to Esmin.

"Can we?" He nodded and they walked in and they sat in the kitchen at the island. Her ended up giving them brownies and juice instead of popsicles as planed, because even though it was new they were all gone. Kiro excused himself to go change out of his uniform when Esmin ran up to him.

"She's not dead." Kiro looked at him weird.

"Who Esmin?"

"Kiki, she's not dead, not because I don't have my power's it's because I didn't want to kill her. I'm better! Usually I hate the sight of people but I think I calmed fully down. I just wanted to thank-you. I'm free." That hit Kiro hard and frowned in his head but smiled out loud and rubbed Esmin's head.

"No problem. Go keep her company I'll be right back." He walked up the stars with a sad face and Esmin happily want back to Kiki and they talked about what she should learn next when he noticed it was getting late and then noticed Kiro never came back.

"Be right back Kiki." She nodded and he left to Kiro's room and knocked. "Kiro?" He slowly opened the door and saw he was reading. "Should we take Kiki home?" He looked at the time and put down his book as Esmin sat beside him.

"I'll take her home. You should stay here. You been busy all day, plus I got you a book." He got up and handed the slightly confused spiked haired teen the red book.

"Ah thank-you!" He snagged the book happily anxious to read it. "I want to make a promise."

"A promise?" Esmin nodded. "What kind of promise?"

"I want to promise that I will not shed any blood anymore. I want to live a peaceful life. I think my brother would be happy."

"Alright."

"You will be my promise keeper." Esmin said with a mile.

"You can really keep that promise?" Esmin nodded. "Alright then." He kissed his forehead and the symbol appeared and broke. "You can have you're regular self." Esmin glowed and when it faded he was back to pointy eared fang Esmin.

"I thought you couldn't do it?"

"Maybe I lied." He walked out the door shutting it leaving Esmin sitting there confused. Angeal rubbed up to him trying to get him out of the daze as Kiro stood on the other side of the door fighting back tears. He finally got off the door and walked to Kiki taking her hand. "I'll bring you home." She nodded and they left.

"Angeal, did he seem weird to you?" She looked up at him and then to the bedroom door. She looked down and then started to nudge the book. He picked it up "Alright, alright I'll read it."

He got a chapter in when he heard the door making her ears flicked. He looked at her then to the door and slowly crept out the room. While he was reading he got the scent of Kiro mingling in the room, but this scent was different. He crept sown the stairs and peered around the corner.

"The old man." He whispered to Angeal. She glared at Serik and hissed which made him turn to look.

"Ah I see my curse is off. Well then that means you're ready to go." He flicked his hands and the mages from before came out from the other corridor. Esmin blinked and got kinda mad. He wanted to blow them up but remembered his promise. "Time to go home."

"No, I don't want to. I can't."

"You can't stay here." The mages made the circle around him making him unable to move when Kiro walked in. He stood there shocked.

'_I thought I had more time!'_ He went to run to him but his grandfather stopped him. "Esmin!"

"Kiro!" He used all his strength to move his fading arm to Kiro and He reached out to Esmin as his Grandfather held him back. Within moments the, at first psychotic spiked haired boy, disappeared with the mages. Angeal who was trying to get at him the whole time ran to Kiro's side. He picked her up and left to his room without a word.

Meanwhile

Esmin Landed in the familiar grass he used to play in when he was littler and seen his siblings standing there already to greet him. He stood there huggling his book.

"Esmin, welcome back. We knew Sheik was good but that was fast."

"You look well." His sister said and then bowed. "I have to go; I'm late for a meeting." She took off and Esmin started to walk.

"Where you going Esmin?"

"To my room." Jonathan stood there and blinked as Esmin walked past him and into the Castle thru the garden gates. He walked down the long halls up stairs and to a room. He went in the room he hasn't been in for the past eight years. He looked around and there was toys lying around. They haven't touched it 'cept the maid would come in once and while to get the dust away. He sat on his bed finally letting go of the book and began to play with his old toy pulling of the ribbon and looked around and found what he was looking for. He tinkered with the two items and put it around his neck making the bell jingle.

"Sorry sir! I-I didn't know you were back." The maid apologized. "Oh, that looks very cute on you!" She blurted out then put her hands over her mouth. "I didn't…"

"It's okay; it's to show I'm owned. Does it really look okay?" She nodded with reassuring smile.

"You look very cute. Your owner is very lucky. Were is your owner?"

"Far, but we will meet again…I will find away."

--

Kiro sat on his bed petting Angeal. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

They both went to their windows looking at the sky. "And that's a promise."

Ok That's the End :D

If you read it all Thanks I never thought anyone would.

If you want to know what happened before or after this story put it up in Reveiws or Pm me x3

Thanks again!


End file.
